Historically, the bow has served both the purposes of fashion and utility for an almost uncountable number of years. Furthermore, perhaps due to the simplicity of the bow, or its neat, crisp appearance, or the various colors and color combinations, the bow in one form or another appears never to be out of style. From large, fanciful bows on an evening gown, to the black bow tie worn with a tuxedo, the styles, uses and methods of attachment are myriad.
The bow in probably its most simple form is in fact a type of a knot tied in such a manner that wings extend outwardly from each side of the knot, thereby forming the decorative bow. This approach is similar whether one is tying a bow on a pair of shoelaces, a bow tie or a bow in a sash. In addition, numerous inventions and products exist where a bow is attached to an item in any one of a variety of fashions.
Relative to the modes of attachment, some bows are sewn directly to a garment, while others are fastened to a body-encircling member or band. In this latter category, the bow may be stitched to the band or an additional strip of material may secure the band and bow together as is shown in the patents to Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,134 and to Sinton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,269.
In some patents, such as that issued to Sinton, the color of the bow can be changed. In the Sinton patent, this is accomplished by using stiffeners with different designs within the transparent wings of the bow tie.
While numerous configurations exist, there is still the need for a more simple, yet versatile bow. A bow more suited for use by infants and toddlers is also needed.